El nuevo cachorro de la manada
by Estrella77
Summary: La vida de Rickon Stark, el joven Señor de Invernalia. Primera parte de la historia. Explicaciones adentro.


**Hola a todos. Bien. Esta será una nueva historia, de un solo capitulo. No es necesario leer "La Siguiente Generación" para entender esta historia, pero recomiendo leer la explicación del primer capítulo de la misma. **

**En los libros, lo último que se sabe de Rickon Stark es que se encuentra escondido en Skagos con su huargo Peludo y Osha la Salvaje. **

**Prólogo: en su conquista de los Siete Reinos, Jon logra imponer el orden en el norte, acabando con los Boltons y expulsando a los últimos hijos del Hierro. Luego, con Robb muerto y Bran desaparecido (y dado por muerto) Jon establece a Rickon como el nuevo Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte.**

**Como habrán visto (si se tomaron las molestias de ver el emparejamiento y leer el resumen) será una historia Rickon Stark X Lyanna Mormont.**

**Este relato se centra en el nacimiento del primer hijo de Rickon Stark. Si ya han leído mi otra historia se darán cuenta de que encaja con ella, pero si ven algún error o algo que a mí se me puede haber escapado por favor no duden en ponerlo en un review y mandarlo. Bueno, sin más que decir vamos a lo que nos importa.**

**Disclaimer: esto no me pertenece. Todo es de G.R.R. Martín, yo solo lo uso para tratar de entretenerme a mí y a otros.**

El nuevo cachorro de lobo:

310 D.C.

Era de noche. El castillo dormía, a excepción de los guardias que había en los muros y en los portones del castillo, todos ellos cerrados. El caminaba en silencio, con su mano izquierda sosteniendo una antorcha mientras la derecha cargaba un bulto de mantas que sostenía contra el pecho.

Se dirigió a la entrada y abrió las puertas con el pie. Luego de cruzarlas disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos, al tiempo que empezaba a bajar los peldaños de piedra de las criptas.

Caminó y caminó por un buen tiempo, pasando las estatuas de reyes y señores Stark, todos ellos señores de Invernalia. Finalmente llegó a las más recientes incorporaciones a la cripta familiar. Se detuvo unos momentos para contemplar la estatua de su abuelo Lord Rickard. A ambos lados de él estaban sus hijos, los hermanos de su padre, Brandon y Lyanna Stark. Pero luego de unos momentos desvió la mirada de ellos y caminó unos pasos más, hasta estar ante la siguiente tumba. Antes de mirar hacia ella, colocó la antorcha en un soporte de metal que estaba clavado en la viga que separaba la tumba de su abuelo y tíos de la de su padre.

La efigie de Lord Eddard Stark era alta e imponente; sus manos estaban cerradas en torno a la empuñadura de una espada cuya punta estaba tocando el piso. A sus pies, un par de lobos huargo hechos de piedra estaban sentados con las miradas hacia el frente, sus dientes mostrados en un gruñido silencioso. Por orden suya, tanto las estatuas de los lobos como la efigie de su padre eran limpiadas una vez cada luna. La espada brillaba a la luz de las antorchas; la aceitaban 2 veces al año, también por orden suya.

Estuvo mirando la estatua durante mucho tiempo, tanto que ni él mismo sabría decir cuánto duró. Estaba intentando encontrar algo, algún indicio, algo que pudiera recordar del hombre que había sido su padre. Incluso extendió la mano que tenía libre y tocó las manos de piedra que aferraban la espada. Pero al tocarla y sentirla fría retiró la mano con rapidez, al tiempo que se reprendía a sí mismo.

"_No seas estúpido Rickon Stark. Tu padre murió hace más de 10 años; esto es solo un pedazo de piedra tallada" _–pensó, con un rencor sordo apretándole el pecho.

Se quedó mirando la estatua al tiempo que sentía los ojos empezando a picarle, como cada vez que estaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar. A pesar de sentir como se le cerraba la garganta con el dolor, empezó a hablar.

"_A veces creo que estoy loco por venir aquí. No sé porque lo sigo haciendo; sé que no vas a contestarme, sin importar lo que diga. Pero tengo tantas cosas que necesito decir en voz alta" _–su voz era apenas un susurro, aunque hizo eco en las criptas. Desenvolvió levemente el bulto antes de volver a hablar- _"Este es mi hijo, mi primogénito. Se llama Ragnar. Ragnar Stark. Tiene 2 lunas de edad" _–no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro al ver el rostro del bebé, que estaba perfectamente dormido- _"Desearía que estuvieras aquí para verlo…" _–sintió su sonrisa resbalando por su rostro, pero siguió hablando- _"Mi esposa está encantada con él. Llevamos un año y medio de matrimonio, pero nunca la había visto tan alegre, no puede dejar de sonreír. Peludo también está encantado con él. El otro día lo estuvo mirando cuando estaba despierto, no separó sus ojos de él. Y yo…." _–se detuvo un momento, intentando organizar sus ideas. Luego continuó- _"estoy asustado. Sé que amo a este bebé, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo mal, de fallar como padre"_

Esa era la verdad. Estaba asustado de no ser un buen padre para su hijo.

Habría dado mucho por poder escuchar las palabras de su padre; Lord Eddard Stark era un hombre que siempre había cuidado bien de sus hijos, que había sido el mejor padre que se hubiera pedido pedir. Era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de él.

Miró la estatua una última vez antes de descolgar la antorcha y caminar de nuevo por donde había venido. Las estatuas de los Stark y los huargos tenían orejas, pero no podían oír. Nadie escuchó el breve _"Adiós" _que el Señor de Invernalia le dedicó a la estatua de su padre.

**Lyanna**

Lo vio inclinarse sobre la cuna y retirar al bebé con cuidado y dirigirse a la puerta, saliendo en silencio. Una parte de sí misma quería salir de la cama, vestirse e ir tras él, pero sabía que él jamás se lo permitiría. Esto era algo que necesitaba hacer solo, y no dejaría que nadie interfiriera.

Sabía perfectamente adónde había ido su esposo; había llevado a Ragnar a las criptas.

Cada vez que pasaba algo importante en su vida, Rickon Stark iba al anochecer a ver la tumba de su padre. A veces esperaba algún tiempo, pero al final siempre iba.

Le vino a la cabeza el día en que ella había llegado a Invernalia; una muchacha de 16 (casi 17) años llegando al castillo del que sería su señora, y él la había recibido con toda cortesía, a pesar de ser 5 años menor, apenas poco más que un niño. Hizo todo lo posible por hacerla sentir bienvenida, y al día siguiente escuchó a unos sirvientes susurrar que el joven Lord Stark había pasado la mitad de la noche en las criptas.

La noche siguiente a que se casaran también estuvo en las criptas, y también el día que ella le dijo que estaba embarazada.

Estuvo pensando en Rickon y el hijo que habían tenido hasta que escuchó la puerta volver a abrirse. Lo vio entrar, el bebé en sus brazos, y al ver la expresión de tristeza no lo pudo aguantar más. Se levantó y puso sus brazos a ambos lados para sostenerse. Encontró su mirada y se la mantuvo, hasta que él la desvió y empezó a rodear la cama, dirigiéndose a la cuna del bebé.

"_Espera…. Que Ragnar duerma con nosotros hoy" _–dijo, su mirada suplicando.

El la miró unos momentos hasta que asintió en silencio. Se acercó a ella, puso al bebé en sus brazos y se fue al otro lado de la cama. Sentado en el borde de la cama, se quitó la ropa que se había puesto al salir y se acostó.

Estaban los 2 acostados de lado, con Ragnar entre ellos. Se estaban mirando a los ojos, sin nada que decir. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa que él le devolvió. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se ensanchó cuando lo vio acariciar con suavidad el escaso cabello de su hijo. No pudo resistir a inclinarse sobre el bebé para depositar un beso casto en los labios de su esposo. Incluso cuando cerró los ojos e intentó volver a dormir, pudo sentir la mirada de Rickon clavada en ella. La hizo sentir querida.

**Rickon**

Siempre iba a doler; eso lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. Su padre, su madre y su hermano habían muerto todos de una manera horrible. Casi no tenía recuerdos de ellos. No los recordaba viéndolo montar a caballo, ni aprendiendo a leer y escribir, ni viéndolo aprender a usar una espada en el patio. No habían estado el día que se casó con su esposa, no habían visto su sonrisa y su alegría cuando se enteró de que iba a ser padre. Nunca conocerían a Ragnar ni a cualquier otro hijo que él y su esposa fueran a tener. Y dolía, saber todas las cosas importantes en su vida que tendría que pasar sin su familia era doloroso.

Pero ya no estaba solo; tenía una esposa a la que quería y un hijo al que amaba. Mientras los tuviera a ellos, podría sobreponerse al dolor. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, recordando que iba a dar un paseo a caballo con su esposa al día siguiente y sonriendo al respecto.

**Hola. Lo sé, lo sé, no es muy largo, pero en mi defensa es mi primer intento en retratar a Rickon Stark y su familia. Independientemente de los que pase en los 2 libros de la saga que aún no salen (que no daría yo porque ya hubieran salido), yo creo IMPOSIBLE que Rickon pueda pasar por todo lo que pasó y ser perfectamente normal. Lo quise retratar como alguien que a pesar de todas sus dificultades está dispuesto a hacer el intento para volver a ser feliz. No sé si tuve mucho éxito. ¿Qué opinan uds?**

**Tengo algunas historias más para Rickon y Lyanna, siguiendo la línea que empecé con esta. Si quieren saber cómo siguen las cosas entre estos 2, escriban un review y mándemelo. Entre más largo, mejor**

**En fin, eso es todo. Que estén bien y salu2.**


End file.
